the turn of the tide
by thesongwithin
Summary: what can i say? a lot of cliffhangers, strange dreams, fights, kisses, hugs, etc. etc. not your normal PG fanfic! soome strange pairings and all... *now finished!!*
1. prologue

*prologue*

the cough had progressed so that it hurt to even breathe, and after an attack, there was an unquenchable fire deep in her chest. she lay in the hospital bed, ignoring the silent figure who was standing nearby. Another attack was coming. she could feel it. 

"sae." the girl collapsed into the chair next to the bed, helplessly watching as the pale figure's lungs poured out their battle cry and the room was full of coughing and wheezing. the tan girl watched as mucus flooded from the mouth of pale lips. she watched as it flowed onto the girl's chin and drizzled down her neck. she watched and winced-- and shed a tear.

"god, sae! why are you doing this? i can't believe what's happening!" the girl buried her bronze face into her shaking hands. more calmly she said, "should i call the nurse again?"

"what's the use!?" sae broke her silence. "i'm dying, and glad of it. you already tore my life to pieces. i just wish it would hurry up and finish the deed." she closed her eyes. 

"don't talk like that, sae! look. you haven't exactly been a great friend. but neither have i. let's start over. we can fix this."

sae sighed, "it's too late for that, momo." she shook her head.

momo sobbed. she cried until her gut hurt. "why are you doing this, sae? as much as you've made my life hell, i want to help you! at least let me try!"

"why, so you can feel better about yourself when i'm finally dead?" another attack suddenly came upon her, and it seemed that the whole world went silent to the sound of those deadly coughs...   
  
***


	2. new developments?

As usual, Momo was surrounded by girls who were having fun. She should have been grateful for all the friends she had acquired, but instead, Sae's words panged deep in her heart.

"Hey, Kako? Are you a good artist?"

"hmm I dunno. It depends on what you want me to draw! ^.^ I've mastered the art of stick figures!" 

a girl across the table retorted, "you can't master the "art" of stick figures!!!" a group of girls burst out laughing. 

"I have too!" Kako replied, joking along with the rest. "I have made it my life's work to study the skill until I have perfected it!"

Everyone laughed at this remark…everyone, except Momo. She was disappointed that it seemed like she couldn't get a card for Sae made from the whole class. If she proposed the idea, everyone would just think it a joke. After finishing her food, she excused herself from the table and walked down the empty halls. Remembering….

"Momo? Are you busy?" "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Sae." "You lent me your eraser when we took the entrance exam…"

_"Why are the same memories that used to pain me suddenly bringing me the memory of joy?" _her high heels clicking as she went, she walked down the echoing halls. 

Just then, she passed by a classroom that was full and heard Toji's voice. "Yes, sir. The calculations of problem number 4 b are---"

_"Of course he hadn't been talking to me. Ever since Sae took ill, he's been totally silent about everything but schoolwork."_  "_I wonder if he still likes her. Ha! Listen to me! I'm being automatically sympathetic to Sae because she took ill and now I'm blaming Toji for doing the same thing! Maybe Sae's right… what would I gain if she got better?"_

The answer immediately came to her: _"I would be able to sleep at night, knowing I at least I did everything in my power to help a dying soul. No matter how selfish it sounds, I have to fix this."_

She passed the door of the janitor's closet on her way to her locker when she stopped in her tracks. There was a slight… muffled noise coming from inside the closet… 

She backtracked and stood in front of the door, straining to hear. 

"But Kiley! Is it right to do this here… at school!? Where anyone could just walk in?"

"If you're quiet…"

"Kiley!" the female voice started to giggle. 

Momo sighed as she started walking away. 

_Summer says:_

_So how do you guys like it? I know it's going slow and seems to be going around in circles and just sounds like another generic Peach Girl fic, but I promise it's going to have amazing twists and turns! At least I hope it will… How is Sae's condition now? Is Kiley doing in the closet what is **implied** that he's doing? Will we find out about Toji's silence? How will Momo be able to help Sae? These questions and much more will soon be answered! I hope… ^.^ _


	3. surprise!

***

Before Momo could go much further, the door of the closet slammed open. 

"Kiley! I thought we were going to sneak up on Momo!" The girl said as she jumped out of the closet and bopped Kiley on the head. Her name was Yomiko, one of Momo's new friends.

Kiley started laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh! We surprised her enough, look at her face!" He pointed at Momo's face, which looked similar to a popping balloon. 

"K..k..kiley! I thought you… were…" Momo trailed off…

Yomiko started laughing too and Momo just stood there with the look of KILL planted on her face. But Kiley's and Yomiko's laughter cheered her up enough to make her start laughing, and soon the three of them were just standing in the middle of the hallway with janitor supplies spilling from the open closet, their laughter filling the empty hallway. 

"So…" Momo tried to break the somewhat awkward silence that filled the air after the laughter died away.

Yomiko looked at her watch. "Oh m'gosh! I'm sorry, but I have a drama class! Hey! Do you guys want to come watch? We're rehearsing our play, The Good Ol' Days, written by Rei Sashomie. It's not too bad, at least, it's better than the last one we did about the cats or whatever."

"You know, we've got history class coming up, but I don't see why we can't just ditch it!" Kiley started beaming as he thought of missing out on the daily bore fest.

Normally, Momo would have loved the idea as much as Kiley, but then she remembered that she was planning to take the notes from class to the hospital today to see if she could help Sae… 

"Um. I'm really sorry, guys, but I don't think I can make it. I was going to take the notes to—"

"Oh, that's right. Momo has been an annoyingly good student these past…" he started counting on his fingers, "Umm two weeks? Let me see…" 

As Kiley stood there, in the middle of the hallway pondering the mystery, Yomiko and Momo waved each other good-bye and walked down the opposite corridors. 

*** 

_Summer says:_

_Well, the story is starting to progress… sort of… I have something good in mind for the next chapter, so hold onto your seatbelts! We figured out the answer to one of our questions! Yay! And the next chapter will answer **that** one, too… muahahahaha! Hope you guys enjoy the story!_


	4. Here again

***

Again, Momo was alone, walking down an empty hallway in her high-heeled school shoes.

"Kashiwagi… that's it." She walked up to the door and turned the handle, juggling the snack, school books and notes all brought for Sae. 

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" A tall and buff woman wearing a long, white doctor's coat stood in the doorway, blocking Momo's way. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Should I have knocked? See, I--"

"Look kid, I didn't ask for the story of your life which would probably bore me to tears if I heard it. I asked you a simple question: What   do   you   think    you're    doing    here??"

"Oh. I, well, I came to see ms. Sae Kashiwagi, she's here, it says so on the door." Momo was quite nervous of this tall brunette. She had this feeling that at any second, she would start barking at Momo again.

But instead, the woman had a look of… pity on her face! "I see. Are you a friend of hers?" Momo started to nod, but then remembered her place in Sae's life. Instead of asking questions, the tall doctor put her long arm around Momo's broad shoulders. She sighed deeply. "I'm afraid that overnight, Kashiwagi had some difficulty breathing. Her parents freaked out…when we told tem how much it would cost to put Sae on stronger medication. They don't think they can afford it. Sae is on her regular medicine right now, but it's unlikely it will hold her up for very long."

Momo hadn't felt so bad since… well since a lot of things Sae had done. 

"Come to think of it, Sae is always causing me pain. Even now, when she's not even awake!"

"H..how lo…ng?" She managed to mutter.

"Will Sae last? Without the medication, most likely three days or so. Would you like to talk to her? She's slightly conscience, but probably sleeping. I can tell you now, she won't be needing any of that." She took all of the things Momo had brought and said, "Don't forget to pick these up at the counter. I'm going to have a talk with the clerks. Why would they have sent you down here? Knowing Kashiwagi's condition and everything…" She walked away shaking her head, leaving Momo in front of the doorway.

She peeked inside the crack of the slightly open door…

***


	5. dreaming

***

A bronze girl, a blonde boy, and a dark-haired boy, standing in a line, seeming to inspect her. They faded out. Laughter. Pride crackling. Screams, wails, weeping, a shattered life.

A room came into focus. An empty cafeteria. Loud music booming all around her. Two people walked through the doorway, the blonde boy and girl from before. As they came in, the music faded out. They walked in separate, but as they came in, they started holding hands. They hugged, and kept walking. Still walking, they ripped apart. They just kept walking in a straight line, walking through the tables and chairs, heading for the window. The girl slapped the boy. They were apart for many steps. They hugged. They kissed. They passionately kissed. Holding hands, they flew out the window. 

They hadn't noticed her, or anything else. And they had been silent. Even the slap and kissing didn't make a noise. She stood there screaming. She didn't know why, but she hated that bronze girl with an unquenchable hatred.  

The dark-haired boy from before was decked in a full clown's suit. He just kept laughing, but he was crying at the same time. He danced around an empty dark space, with no one to watch him but her. Then the bronze girl appeared, crying. The clown hugged her and danced hyperly around the void with her until she laughed, too. But with her laughter did not come tears. When she was happy again, the clown sent her on her way. She walked away and then disappeared. She was still watching and could see the pain in the clown's eyes as he watched the bronze girl walk away.

Suddenly, she was at a Christmas party. Her name was Sae, she remembered now. She showed off to everyone at the party, only slightly aware of what she was doing. Then, the dark-haired boy from before (his name was Kiley, she remembered) walked in and danced in his clown suit some more. The room was pretty dark but there were crowds of people in white T-shirts. They all watched him and laughed. He danced and danced. While everyone laughed at him, Sae was horrified. Then the blonde boy (oh yeah, his name was Toji) walked into the mosh pit surrounded by people and sat down, looking dazed off, but everyone else was still paying attention to Kiley. Finally, the bronze girl (the whore, Momo) walked into the pit wearing a very skimpy Santa outfit. She had a Santa hat with a bell on the tip, a push up bra type Santa coat, and a short, short mini Santa Skirt. To complete the outfit, she wore high red leather boots. Suddenly, Momo, Kiley, and Toji got into the center and started doing the can-can while singing to a strange tune:

"You're gonna die on Christmas Eve! Hey Hey Hey!" 

The "hey hey hey" was repeated many times in their song and had perfect harmony. The three figures were in a spotlight and were beaming and looked extremely happy. Sae was horrified at the sight. She shrunk down and shriveled into a ball…

……………..

Her scream pierced the empty room again. Momo wanted to call the nurse, but she was frozen at the sight of Sae, who was in an endless dream where she just kept screaming and screaming. 

***


	6. enter: toji

***

Toji stood waiting by the curb, waiting for his bus. The unexpected rain was coming down in sheets. He didn't even notice. He stared blankly ahead…

Mon amour pour Momo et Sae est undividable…Woah. I'm thinking in FRENCH! Sae, what are you doing to me? 

He glanced at his watch, coming to his senses. The bus was 45 minutes late, so he decided to walk home instead. 

Ou mon mensonge d'amour? Habiterai-t-je savoir la réponse? 

He sighed. I haven't talked to Momo in ages. He walked into the ice cream shop. He wasn't in the mood for ice cream, of course, but it was the nearest building! He sat down at a table and pulled out his cell phone. 

"Um. Momo? Is that you?"

"Oh, Toji! No, this is her mother. Momo's at the hospital right now, dropping off some things for Sae. She forgot her cell. I probably shouldn't have answered it, but I've been worried. She's been there for 2 hours! Can you check up on her for me?"

"Uh, sure Ms. Adachi, no problem."

He hung up. 

Well, here we go, a moment I had hoped to avoid a little longer. Quand les choses ont reçu si compliqué?

When Toji got to the hospital, he went to the clerks' desk. And immediately noticed the schoolbooks and Momo's folder behind the desk. 

"Miss Adachi? I'm afraid she's not a patient here."

"Is she staying with Kashiwagi Sae?"

"I don't think so. Kashiwagi isn't in any condition to take visitors at the moment."

"What room is she in?"

"I'm afraid Kashiwagi is no—"

"Look!!!! I don't care! I need to find her!!!"

"Um. Calm down, sir. I'll buzz Kashiwagi's doctor and tell her you're here."

Toji sat down on one of the sofas and waited for some answers. He was completely exhausted and quickly dozed off…

***

Summer says:

_Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda confusing. I just had to figure out what to do with Toji. And, yes, Kiley's coming back soon. Oh, and sorry about the French, it will be explained soon. _


	7. finally! we're getting somewhere!

***

Momo and Toji were walking home. It was a beautiful day. They were chatting happily when all of a sudden; they heard a cry from behind them. It was a piercing scream. Sae's screams were always piercing.

They rushed down the street to her. She had collapsed on the sidewalk and was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Looking up, Sae pointed to her throat. Her face was looking strained and turning a strange purple.

"Oh m'God, Toji! I think she can't breathe!!!!"

He started panicking. He did that a lot. He lifted Sae up and asked, "Where should we take her??"

"We need to take her to an emergency room!"

"The hospital's blocks away!!"

"Look, we're really close to my house! My mom can drive us there!"

"I'm not gonna run around to your house just so your mom can drive us in her grungy old car and get us there when she's already dead!!!!!"

Toji ran off, while Momo stood there dumbstruck.

~~Oh, man. I should NOT have done that. Why does this panic attack always happen and ruin everything???~~

He kept running and running. However much he wanted to run back to Momo and apologize, he knew that Sae was in real danger.

…………

"WOAH!!" 

Everyone in the waiting room stared at him as Toji woke up from his dream. Well, it was more like a memory, since that was exactly what had happened the day Sae was first hospitalized.

Doctor Harushima was standing above him. He was stricken by how tall and buff she looked. 

"You wanted to see Kashiwagi, right?"

He faintly nodded.

"You're a friend of that blonde?"

"O m'gosh! Is she here?"

"Yeah, but I think you'll have as big of a shock as she had when she visited Ms. Sae. Are you sure you want to go?"

He nodded and followed the brisk pace of the tall doctor down the corridor.

***

_Summer says:_

_Since the italics don't always show up on the website for some reason, whenever anyone is thinking to themselves, it will show up in these little swirly thingies: ~~blah blah blah~~ okay? And aren't Toji's dreams really, you know, down to earth? I thought that reflected his character a bit! ^.^ sorry… But I like Sae's funky dreams, because they really reflect her twisted mind and that she's ill. Oh yeah, and remember last chapter with the song "You're gonna die on Christmas Eve. Hey Hey Hey!"? Well, I didn't just write it in to be funny, that song was in one of my dreams! I made it up in my dream… Weird…_


	8. dun dun dun

***

"I'm gonna ask again. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Toji nodded. Dr. Harushima opened the door. First, Toji's eyes fell on Momo. She was standing at the foot of the bed, her face really pale (well, as pale as a tan face can get). She seemed frozen and was just staring at Sae. Then his eyes lingered over to Sae, lying in bed. She was sweating, coughing, screaming, and thrashing around in her bed. Almost frozen, too, Toji felt Ms. Harushima's hand touch his shoulder. He came back to his senses and walked over to Momo.

She was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up at his face with tears in her eyes. Forgetting their arguments, she collapsed into his arms and started weeping. Ms. Harushima quietly left these two in the room. 

"I want to help her," she whispered. 

He could feel her shaking. "Do you want to leave? We can think of something together, we can probably concentrate better somewhere else."

"I'd feel like I'm abandoning her." 

"Well, you're mom's worried. She told me to come pick you up."

"My mom… the one with the grungy car?"

"Momo… I'm sorry. That was a month ago! I should have apologized before now, but I've been so caught up with everything else. Of course I didn't mean what I said. It was all just this panic. I knew we had to help Sae fast, I knew…"

"That's fine. Let's go home." 

They walked out of the room holding hands. 

Sae opened her eyes. There was a scary look to them. She stood up, walked to the door to follow them, and collapsed.

When the doctors found her there an hour later, they were in panic. She had been off her medication and inhaler for too long. Ms. Harushima lifted her up. 

She was limp, and out cold…

***


	9. twilight zone theme

***

Kiley sat at his desk, blankly staring at the math problems in front of him. He was way behind in his homework, but it's not like he cared about school. He was thinking about Momo:

~~She was strolling down the beach. Her long, blonde hair was flying everywhere. She was in a bikini. She walked right up to him and…~~

Kiley came back to his senses. "Okay! I can't think those sort of thoughts about Momo! All right… Homework! That's what I was doing!!!"

He concentrated on the next problem. Or, he tried to. But his head soon crashed on his book and he fell fast asleep.

……………

Toji and Kiley were running down the street, when all of a sudden Toji was shot. Momo ran to him and started weeping over his dead body, while Kiley kept running. Still, running, he started talking to Momo. She started running with him. Then, she kissed him. They ran all the way into a hotel…

……………

He woke up and glanced at the overhanging clock.

"2:00," he mumbled. He stumbled out of his desk chair and fell into bed.

The next day he woke up and almost screamed like a girl. He looked around the room, and it was thrashed. He had left it completely neat, as he always did (Kiley hated messes) and now, he observed the scene in horror:

His closet was wide open and all of his clothes had been strewn out everywhere. His solid black rugs had been lifted up and now hung dangling out the window. His black curtains had been ripped off the window and thrown with his clothes. His black bookshelf was empty because all of his books had been thrown out the window into the rosebush. All of his posters had been torn down so his midnight blue wall was now bare. He looked at his bed and saw that an outline of his body was made with knives; he was surrounded by knives that had been stuck into his bed. Carefully, he jumped out of his bed and saw a scrawled note in messy handwriting on the front of his math homework. It read:

**You and your beloved shall pay!!! You think this is bad? Better watch your back!!!!!!!!! And don't forget to protect _her_! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!**

Kiley trembled as he put down the note. Without thinking, he checked on his family members, who were still soundly sleeping, and in his evening clothes, with bare feet, ran all the way to Momo's house, where he found the door slammed open. He peeked inside to the living room where he found Momo lying in the middle of the carpet with her head down, strewn out as if she had been dragged down the stairs…

***

_Summer says:_

_Well, this was a strange change of direction. I love writing dreams for people! I'm a little concerned! I don't even know who has been messing with Kiley and Momo! And what about Toji? Is he fine? Was it Sae? It's a total change of plots, but don't worry, I'm hoping to intertwine everything together! Until next time…_


	10. and, no, she's NOT dead!

***

Toji had spent the night at Momo's house, sleeping in the spare room once occupied by Momo's father. He woke up in the morning and decided to go downstairs to see if Momo was awake.

When he walked down the stairs, he found a sight he almost couldn't handle. It looked like someone had taken a red paint bottle and splattered everything in the once-practically all white room with paint. He saw the door was slammed open and he saw… KILEY! 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Wha—Look, we don't have time for that! Momo's knocked out!!"

"Oh m'God! Is there any blood?" Toji asked running down the rest of the stairs and joining Kiley near Momo's body. 

"No, but there's a huge bruise on her forehead. It looks like someone slugged her hard with something!" 

"Wait! I'll go check on her mom! You go call 911!"

Working together for once, Toji and Kiley set to their jobs. Toji ran upstairs and knocked on Ms. Adachi's door. She answered and came running downstairs in her robe with Toji trailing as Kiley was explaining the situation to the operator. 

Ms. Adachi ran straight to Momo and cradled her in her arms. Kiley hung up and joined Toji, standing a few feet away watching with pity at Momo and her mom. They noticed each other and for the first time realized they had something in common. As police and an ambulance drove up to the house, they shrugged off the feeling and got to work, explaining what they knew.

When Kiley explained the note he had found in his room and the details of his bedroom, the police decided to send a few men down there to check it out. 

"Whoever did this obviously knew the both of you," the policeman said. 

"I think it was a crazy psycho who would've done something horrible like this!" Momo's mother exclaimed, tears pouring down her face.

Toji tried to comfort her, as Momo was taken away to the hospital. 

The same hospital that Sae was staying at…

***

_WOW, I do NOT know where I am going with this! I have a few ideas, but it's a little vague. I know for sure what I'm doing next chapter, and I'm planning a death or two, but this is a hard story to work with! _


	11. hmm

***

Toji, was lying curled up, looking as if in pain. She went to touch him and rolled him over and he was horribly dead. She shrieked and looked down at her hands, which were covered in blood.

She couldn't believe she had done it, so she ran home. She wanted to curl up with her mom so she would tell Momo everything was all right, but she found her sprawled out on the stairs, bleeding. Again, Momo's hands and clothes were smeared with her mother's blood.

She ran to Kiley's house. She had only been there once before, but the route was memorized. She went up to his room, expecting it to be perfect as it always was, but instead, it was thrashed! Clothes everywhere, rugs overturned, even knives in the bed! She screamed. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. She walked over to the bed, and, for some reason, started examining one of the knives. Then, she saw a lump under the covers. She opened the covers and…

There was Kiley's blood curdling dead face. He was so beautiful in life, but in death, his face was distorted and she cried when she saw that she had done this too. So, she took the knife, and stabbed herself deep in the chest because of what she had done.

………………

She woke up panting. But then she saw Kiley's pretty face, well and alive, looking very concerned for her. 

"Where's Toji?"

He looked disappointed, "He went to check on Sae," he said only a tad bit ticked off tht that was her first question.

Then all the sudden, she started wailing! Kiley rushed to her side, trying to calm her down. She told her dream to Kiley. It was all he could do not to smile when she explained his death was the worst. 

Then he realized, "Hey!  You dreamt about my room being thrashed! And, it is! That's why I rushed to your house, because someone had thrashed my room like you described and left a threatening note about you!!!"

But Momo didn't really care. She was still thinking about her awful dream.

Kiley saw her troubled face and hugged her so passionately, she fell under his spell and hugged him back. Then, she started crying…

***

_Summer says,_

_I know this is starting to get reeeeeealy long, but no fear! I just finished planning out the rest of the chapters, so there IS an end! Sorry about the slow (and pretty useless) start of the story and the slow ending to it! But my chapters are pretty short, and they're only going to go up to 15, plus an epilogue. So, I'll get busy writing, and you get busy reading!!!_


	12. well, THAT's interesting

***

Toji walked into Sae's room and was pretty surprised when he didn't see her in bed, but he was very, very, very surprised when he saw where she was:

Flat up against the window, like she had flung herself on it, in a desperate attempt to escape. He lifted her up and placed her carefully back on her bed.

When he was about to leave her side, she gripped him. It was a weak grip, but a grip nonetheless. 

Her eyes rolled up in her head, she started ranting:

"I miss Momo. She was a friend. I didn't have very many friends, you understand. Oh, but Toji! How many days or weeks has it been since I last looked into your eyes? You were so sweet and so caring, always! Even when I tried to love you when you were with my only friend, you were always so caring. I miss Momo. Why did I have to treat her like that? Oh, give me more time! I want to say I'm sorry. Give me more time! I want to tell my Toji how ever much he wants to love another, I will always be there, patiently waiting. Or maybe not so patiently, you never know. I love him! Why can't he see it? Look at what my life has become! Mom is right I should leave. Dad is right we need to go. I've hooked too closely to the people here…"

She kept going, but Toji was so struck by all of this, he went a little limp. He was so shocked. He decided this might be a good time to try and help.

"Sae…"

"Toji!! Oh, my Toji, sweetest! Is it you? Or is it one of the shadows here, always taking shapes and voices of my beloved?"

"Sae, It's me. Look!" he said, before she cut in again, "Maybe you should leave. If you left for a little while, maybe you could get better!"

But this was not the answer she wanted. Her eyes came into focus and she saw Toji, trying to look reassuring. 

"Toji… I THOUGHT YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT ME!!!!!" 

"But I do! That's why I said maybe you should try a new life… for a while! At least…"

But she was crying. She pulled him closer to her and just cried and cried.

"The truth is, I don't want to leave without you, Toji. I know when I'm here that you'll always protect me! If I left…"

She looked into his eyes and did the most surprising thing: she kissed him. But he did not kiss her back and soon pushed away. 

Storming toward the door, he looked back and saw her half on and half off her bed, lost to all thought.

***

_Summer says:_

_I don't know about you, but I got really excited when I wrote this! It's pretty heart wrenching. But then again, it's pretty much just Sae as usual, so I guess you might not have like it… Well, I'm still writing! And you're still reading, right? Goooood._


	13. wait! so now sae's snow white?

***

He stormed into Momo's room. But seeing Kiley and Momo hugging like that did NOT help his mood. Embracing, sure. They had both been through a lot recently. But there was a look on Kiley's face that told him it was more than just a hug.

He slammed the door shut, and Momo dropped Kiley in her surprise.

"Oh, Toji! You scared me! I had the most awful…"

"How many times do I have to hear the phrase 'Oh, Toji!' 'Oh, my Toji dearest!' 'Oh, Toji! I'm lost without you!!'???"

Momo and Kiley were both very surprised at this, and also very confused. He sighed and, avoiding their eyes, flopped into a chair.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So… um. How's Sae?" Kiley was obviously trying to break the silence.

"Oh, the doctor said this night will probably be her last."

At this, Momo jumped out of bed. "How can you be so calm at that!!?? I have to go see her!"

Following her out of the room, Kiley looked back at Toji as he stood back up and headed toward the door.

When they arrived the room, they saw Sae, still hanging off the edge of her bed, and kneeling, Momo, cradling Sae's head. Momo was crying so hard.

"What could I do, Sae???" 

Kiley nodded at Toji, who then lifted Momo up, and tried to calm her down all the way back to her room. Kiley was about to leave, when he decided he better get Sae back on the bed.

Being so close to her, he felt such great pity, that it consumed him. Like the prince in Snow White, he leaned down and kissed her pale and cracked lips. He was as surprised at his actions as Sae, whose eyes came fluttering open.

"Um. Kiley? What the hell are you doing???"

"Sorry, Sae! Um. I'm… yeah." 

He bolted out of the room, and Sae was left with her thoughts. She drifted back to sleep, but for the first time in months, she wasn't plagued with nightmares.

***

_Summer says:_

_Hehe I like this chapter. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a major Kiley/Momo fan, but I think that for this fic, it would seem better with Toji as her lover…Whatever, no more spoilers! *zips her mouth shut* _


	14. well, now he feel a bit awkward

***

Toji fell asleep in the chair in Momo's room. Momo's mom was asleep in the waiting room. And, as much as it annoyed Toji and Momo, Kiley slept curled up on the floor next to Momo's bed.

Ms. Harushima knocked on the door and all startled awake. 

"I have good news for you three: Ms. Kashiwagi survived the night!" "You can go see her of you wish."

So, by and by, they went to Sae's room… again. Momo rushed to Sae's bed and held her hand. Toji watched uncomfortably from a distance. Kiley seemed a bit troubled…

~~That kiss… Hmmm. It was probably nothing…~~

When Sae woke up and saw the three in her room, and realized her cough and the burning sensation had gone down completely, she bowed her head.

"It was me."

They kinda blankly stared at her. 

"I'm the one who destroyed Kiley's room. I'm the one who left the note on the math homework which, by the way, was full of errors," she continued, "I'm the one who banged Momo over the head and smeared her living room with paint. Go, tell the cops, because I feel really bad about it and should be punished."

Again, they stared at her awkwardly. Kiley was filled with rage.

"YOU destroyed my beautiful room!? YOU hurt my Momo!? YOU traumatized her mom!? And now YOU scoff my math!? HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Kiley, calm down." Toji had to agree with Kiley, but now was not the time for them all to go to jail.

Momo stood there dumbstruck. Then, it came to her: 

"Um. Sae? How exactly did you, um, do all the stuff you did? I thought you were too weak to get up."

"I was, but I was also the one who was filled with an unquenchable hate for you and Kiley, always haunting me, in dreams and out." "I was convinced I would die, so I decided to bring you down to my level. I'm sorry"

Momo's doctor walked in, then and said, "Adachi? It's time you get some rest. We still don't know if you have a fatal concussion."

Momo looked at Sae, who looked back. For the first time in their friendship, they looked at each other with out feeling hatred, jealousy, or anything besides friendship. Momo hugged Sae, and they knew then that they would be all right. She then followed the doctor out of the room. 

Toji followed Momo, awkwardly winking at Sae. He still thought she loved him.

Kiley was feeling even more awkward. In fact, he was still thinking about his kiss from the night before.

"Yes, Kiley, it was your kiss. I needed something so surprising and sweet and passionate like that to stop me from getting worse. I needed to know that my life wasn't a lost cause, so I could keep on fighting. Thank you, I guess." She smiled her sweetest smile at him. 

He felt guilty, knowing the kiss was just out of pity, but he said nothing, and blew her a kiss on the way out the door.

***


	15. epilogue and explanations

***

In a week's time, Sae was able to get out of the hospital. And, no, she didn't move away. But she did do something that cleared some things up.

She confronted Kiley. 

"You know I love you, right?"

He nodded. He had been dreading this since she got out.

"Well…"

Kiley thought about it. 

"No. My feelings for Momo are just too deep. Even if she stays with Toji, I… I just love her. Everything about her."

Well, that's what he was going to say, but the fates must have wanted to make up with Sae, because Momo and Toji walked by at that moment. That would have been fine, but Toji gave him a look that said 'ha ha. I have her, and you don't'. That would even have been fine. But then, Momo looked at Kiley, and then grabbed Toji, like she had to Kiley in so many of his dreams, and kissed him on the spot. Just like his dreams…

So when he realized his dreams belonged to Toji, he let go. So, what actually came out was:

"Sure. Why not. We never know until we try." Then, they embraced shortly, and helped each other down the path of life…

I know a lot of you are probably upset at this ending but here are my reasons for it:

For THIS fic, I think Momo and Toji go well together. Keep in mind, it's just a fanfic. Meaning, no matter what I do to the characters in the story, it doesn't change anything.

Also, the point of the story from the beginning was for Sae to either die of her sickness (which would've been kinda lame, I mean, come on) or for her to get better. Like she said, the main reason she let go of trying to fight is because she had nothing to fight for. And when Kiley kissed her, she didn't care what the kiss was about; pity, love, grief, whatever, she just needed something like that to help her. 

When Kiley kinda lost his dreams, he decided, what the heck? He needed something too. I don't think their relationship would have been all that passionate, or, at least, it probably didn't last forever, but they helped each other. 

So, before you throw away this fic in frustration, think about those things. I didn't mean to take up so much space explaining the ending, but I really think an explanation is needed. Remember: I loooove your reviews! Tell me if you love it, if you hate it. And please please please e-mail me at sumblondee@yahoo.com .If you think there's a way to improve the story, or you want to say your opinions, please do. Thanks!! ^.^

*** *** ***


End file.
